


Medical Examination

by ashford2ashford



Series: Teufort Teams - Oil and Soda [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashford2ashford/pseuds/ashford2ashford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There it was. Written in black ink on paper. Clutched in trembling bandage wrapped hands. An official summons from the RED Medic himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy something completely different from our usual romance. XD

There it was. Written in black ink on paper. Clutched in trembling bandage wrapped hands. An official summons from the RED Medic himself. The first one that the RED Scout had recieved in a long time. Well...the first one that the Scout had bothered to open up and read in a long time. So far he'd avoided most examinations due to his own skill as a Scout. A dispenser was all he really needed and, luckily for him, he was currently banging (or being banged by) an Engineer, so dispensers were usually easy to come by!

This time, however, this battle, he had not been so lucky. The Medic had heard about his scuffle with the BLU Scout. How he'd suffered an injury to his lower back that the dispenser was just not healing. How he'd whined and pleaded with the RED Engineer for a massage or anything that might avoid going to the Doc's office. He'd heard and the letter had been delivered.

The minute he saw the stamp on the back of it, from the Medic's Bay, he'd been ready to throw it on the fire, but the ol' RED Engie had intervened and swiped it whilst he was still staring dumbly at it. 

His hands grasped at air, "Wh...what? Hey! Cal! That ain't fair!"

"Wade! Damnit boy, y'can hardly walk. This ain't playtime. Y'gotta go getcha self fixed up. He's a scary son of a bitch, but he's the only Doc we got."

"But..but..." Words spluttered from trembling lips, wide eyes trying to make the Scout look adorable, anything to avoid going to the Doc. "But I'm fine! It's just muscle strain! I told ya! See? I can walk fine!!!"

An attempt to do so as proof resulted in the boy stumbling as pain shot up his spine and falling into a Level Three Sentry that seemed to beep questioningly at the sudden weight upon it. The RED Scout groaned.

Cal sighed pulling the boy into his arms, freeing his machine. "Look kid. I know it ain't nice. But there's nothin more I can do. I need ya to go an get fixed up. If the Lady finds outcha ain't fightin fit you know what she'll do."

A soft whimper. Not fit to fight meant not fit to be paid. It also meant a lecture off that damn harpy again. Not Wade's first lecture by any means, but he preferred to avoid them if necessary. She shouted enough at them in battle. He didn't need it outside too. 

"Fine..." Reluctantly the Scout picked up the phone in the basement and dialed for the Medic's room, inwardly pleading.

/Please be busy. Please be busy!/

Almost instantly those clipped, German tones met him.

"Ja. Vhat ist problem."

At first the youngest member of RED could not find his voice. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Then he caught sight of the Engineer's folded arms and disapproving glare, and miraculously he managed to stutter, "H-hey, Doc! S'me, Scout! I...er...heard ya were lookin' fer me?"

"Ja. Come to Medical Bay immediately." And the phone was returned to it's hook, only the dial tone meeting the young Scout. The Doctor never wasted words on his teammates that were not necessary.

A horrified glance at the Engineer and then, "...I am a dead man."

....

Getting to the Med bay was not the problem. Actually knocking on the door? That took skill and courage and some hand-eye coordination, all of which the poor Scout was lacking in his current state of 'Medic Visiting Shock'. He'd never had a problem with Doctors until he came to the Fort. There had been many a visit to some quack as a child, usually minor injuries he'd obtained fighting with his brothers or fighting in the schoolyard, but these visits were often short and sweet - usually resulting in a grape lollypop or two if he was real lucky!

The RED Medic, however, was not an average run of the mill, friendly, or sympathetic Doctor. All it had taken was a visit to the Med Bay with a broken leg in his first week of battle and the Scout had avoided the place ever since. Nearly three years was quite an achievement.

Hand shaking, Wade raised his fist to knock again and felt all the strength fade from him completely, resulting in a feeble 'tap' upon the glass of one of the doors. However, the Scout took that as an actual knock and stepped back, hoping he'd not been heard.

"Come in." It was a quiet, yet harsh noise. The RED Medic sitting at his desk his back to the door was like a coiled spring pouring over his paperwork.

Commanding and terrifying. It froze Scout's blood, made him shiver and tremble in his shoes, made all thought vanish from his mind completely, and yet made his legs move automatically. There was no disobedience without punishment. It was best to obey.

"H-hey, Doc!" Nervously edging into the office, trying not to limp too much.

Turning in his seat, the German doctor took in every inch of him cataloging every one of his injuries and poorly treated wounds. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Scout." He rose and adjusted his gloves nodding to his examination table. "Sit."

Hanging his head in defeat, the boy mumbled "Yes, sir" before painfully hopping onto the table, putting his weight on the side that didn't hurt as much. He tried not to show too much of his nervousness.

The Medic was checking his work bench. His silence was almost as oppressive as his German tang. Examinations were dull for him, routine and irritating. Only through spicing up his methods did he take more joy from studying his team. When he spoke, it made Scout's blood run cold. That accent was not like any other on the team. Not as creepy as their Spy's, who delighted in whispering when he spoke, trying to roll his words of his tongue as seductively as he could. Nor as loud and rumbling as the Heavy. A clear, sharp, commanding voice with an underlying steely edge as a constant reminder to anyone who tried to disobey that the RED Medic - despite age and apparrant harmlessness - was capable of putting any member of the RED or BLU teams into a state of submission. Even that sadistc French bastard that resided on the RED Team would never think of crossing Medic.

The silence was killing Scout.

"Talk to me of your injury." All filling for time as the doctor toyed with his equipment.

"Uh..." Wade thought back to the previous day, "So it's like this, right? The BLU Scout tried ta go fer our Intel by usin' the bridge ta enter our base from the higher ground, right?? Only, 'cause I'm totally awesome like that, I decided ta cut him off right there on the roof! An' we had a little bit'a rough fightin' an' name callin' an' I totally frickin' got him in the face with my bat! But he...ah...grabbed my leg as he fell an' I kinda took a bad fall inta the water 'cause I hit a railin' on the way down..."

"So you bruised your back. And possibly damaged a bone." He prepared a syringe and put it on the bench, returning to the boy.

"Yeah. I guess." Scout bit his lip, "I mean, I don't really need help. It'll heal itself soon, I bet."

"Take off your uniform." Such a simple request, delivered as a strict instruction. "And lie down on the table."

"D...do I gotta?" It came out weaker than the Scout would have liked. Almost feeble. Like a small child about to cry.

"Yes. You do." No question, no argument.

Softly the hat and earpiece was thrown aside, then the shirt, belt, and shorts. Shoes were kicked off and socks were wriggled out of, until all that remained were jangling dog tags, hand wraps, and underpants. An expectant look was cast over to the Medic, green eyes almost pleading. The doctor carefully watched him undress and reached for his syringe.

"Remove your undervear and lie on your front, Scout." His title was spat, like an insult.

Another moment of the Scout staring and then a whimper as the boy reluctantly slid out of his briefs, lying down and placing his arms underneath his chin as support, feeling the cold material of the examination table on his skin. There was a soft intake of breath, the Medic smirked. "Oh yes... I can see zhe bruising. Very very extensive."

"So why don't ya gimme some pain pills, or zap me with that medigun, an' we can call it a day, right??" Not that scout was an expert in any sort of medical practice, but he liked to pretend that he knew what options were available to him. Sharply the Medic injected the boy just below his damaged skin. Painkillers of course, mixed with his own concoction. A cocktail of drugs designed to loosen the patient up, and make them less likely to fight back.

"AH!" Unexpected of course. The Scout let out a soft cry. No one in their right mind would enjoy needles afterall. One green eye glared back at the Medic, "Damnit! Warn me next time!"

"Nein. Your body vas reqvired to be relaxed for zhe drugs to take hold. Lie still. I shall perform your examination." The snap of latex and he returned to his desk.

"Examination?" Suddenly it was so hard to move. The Scout's entire body just felt so heavy. He couldn't even move his arms from underneath himself. Eyes became half lidded. His tongue felt so thick and fat in his mouth. "Wh...whu? What...waddaya...want tha' for?"

"You are severely overdue for zhe medical examination. I intend to perform zhis." The click of a bottle opening and a cold, gloved hand laid on the Scout's bare skin. The only reaction the boy could give was to flinch. If he could turn his head, he would have, in his naturally curious way, wanting to see what was going on behind him. He whimpered, "But...but..."

While one hand held the boy open a finger, slick with a smooth sort of gel, probed deep into him. No warning, no preparation simply a clever long finger twisting into him.  
Wade was no stranger to that feeling. He'd done it so many times before. Engie always prepared him before a good hard fuck, but this was the Medic! The Scout didn't want to have something he did intimately with his lover to be done by this crazy German psycho! 

A weak protest came from his open lips, his body twitching and shivering, "N..nn...no...no wait...don't...what are you?..."

Guiding him up onto his knees, the Medic probed deeper. His finger curled inside the Scout, a curious smile on his face.

"Ist a vair important examination. To check your reactions."

"No...no wait...y'can't..." What would Cal say? Scout could already feel himself getting hard as a natural reaction. Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall, but his own pride not allowing them to. His face flushed with embarrassment, "Get...get yer...damn hand outta there!!"

"Do not fight zhis Scout. I am a doctor. You vill take the examination."

"Ah...ah...wait...wait..." It was not good. It did not feel like a normal examination! The Scout was so achingly hard and humiliated at the same time. On his knees, ass in the air, face down. The whole thing felt too much like the intimacy he shared with his Engie. Not that the old German was not attractive in any way. There was something about that greying hair and aged face that spoke of experience. Dominance. Authority. It was just the Scout would have preferred his own Texan lover over the German any day. He did not want to remember this every time Cal stuck his fingers inside him, "Stop...please..."

"Accept it boy, you're going to come and I vill monitor it. Hopefully zhe increased blood rate vill increase your healing rate."

"What???" For that moment, it became hard to think, hard to comprehend what the Medic had just said to him. Green eyes widened in shock, the boy's body seemed to tense completely, a tear slipping loose and sliding down his cheek. "..N...no!...no wait...no! I...I don't...I don't wanna come for you!! No..not you...not for you...."

Roughly probing his most sensitive spots, the Medic smiled. The blush over the young man's body was sweet and beautiful. He loved the sight of youth at work.

"Stop...stop...stop..." Within a few minutes of this treatement, the Scout could only repeat the word like a mantra, eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to take his mind off the fingers inside of him. At one point, his voice rose to a cry as he felt the Doc hit something inside him that caused electricity to run up and down his drug-weakened body. He sobbed into the examination table, finally managing to break his repetition and croak out a "W...why?"

"Because I am a doctor, it ist my job to examine zhe team."

"Don't hafta come though....don't hafta...make me..." A soft whine, a low moan, Scout crying freely as he felt his cock twitch with every thrust of the older male's fingers.  
Estimating enough time had passed, the RED Medic reached down to stroke the Scout in time with his curled finger. The Scout nearly screamed as he came, unable to hold back any longer, crying with shame. Just one touch to his most sensitive area was enough to make him lose himself to the Medic's hands. He could feel himself clenching around the other's finger. "Aw...aw fuck..fuck.."

"Hmm, sehr gut. I am satisfied vith zhis." He pulled away and peeled off his gloves, giving the boy space to fall.

Of course, Wade being Wade, and a Scout at that, refused to fall. Refused to even move for a few minutes. Not that he could have moved anyway. The Medic's drug was having a lasting effect on him. Breathing hard and trying to stop himself from crying. Unable to believe that someone other than his Engie, his Cal, was able to make him come.  
The doctor pulled on a fresh pair, smirking.

"Clean yourself up and get out of my Medical bay. Zhe drugs in your system vill begin looking after your spinal injuries. I vill do a follow up examination later on."


End file.
